elemental_shatteringfandomcom-20200213-history
Sirius
Sirius is the home of the Magi , the haven they mistook as the nearest planet as they fled Earth. Geography Sirius is much, much smaller than Earth, smaller even than most of Earth's continents. Most of the planet surface is land, with one ocean in the western hemisphere and a series of lakes and swamps in the eastern hemisphere, both surrounding water crystals. A mountain range mostly follows the prime meridian, while the dateline passes through a vast desert, each containing one fire crystal. The poles are centers of mostly barren windswept tundra, at the center of which are the two air crystals. The southern hemisphere tends more to forests and swamps while the northern has more hills and grasslands. The entire circumference of Sirius around the equator is roughly 330 miles, and around the poles 310 miles. Cities There are eight major metropolis regions on Sirius, centering on the Goldilocks zones containing strong influence from one of each Prime Crystal. The Magi tend to take names from Latin roots. The eight metropolis regions are *Natia *Praesia *Comtracia *Caperium *Quaesum *Discitum *Fabum *Exsulum and each specializes in a particular function for the Magi. TODO The location of the below cities has changed, and likely their purpose has deviated from their name origins. In the northern hemisphere, Natia is a mild desert gathering place for Naturalist Magi, who seek to obtain one-ness with their chosen element. Praesia is home to the military housing and training Magi, in a set of rolling hills. Comtracia is the trade capital of Sirius, and maintains portals that can be used to travel to and from the other metropolis cities, at the proper cost and with authorization, and sits on a wide grassland. Caperium sits on a pristine lake and is the government capitol of the Magi, from which they administer the affairs of the Magi and prepare for the Return to Earth. In the southern hemisphere, Quaesum is home to pure scholarly research into the elements, sitting between the desert and ocean in a temperate grassland. Discitum is on the east of the ocean in the forest, and houses the education and training facilities for adolescent and young adult Magi. Fabum is in the forest on the east of the mountains but west of the swamps, and is chiefly focused with what industry is necessary for the Magi standard of living. Lastly, Exsulum is the swampy prison sector, home to societal outcasts and miscreants. Natural Features TODO these have changed a lot, too. There are 8 significantly distinct geographic regions on Sirius. Ignius Desert The Ignius Desert houses one of the fire crystals, and is home to roving elemental bands, who tend to be found most often near their respective crystal. While the city of Natia is inside the desert, the local government keeps most travel from Quaesum and Praesia clear of elementals. As with most deserts, it tends to be quite hot in the day and cold at nights. Forest of Aiga West of the Caelus Mountain Range in the southern hemisphere is the sprawling Forest of Aiga. While the forest has been pushed back somewhat around the road routes and the education-focused city of Discitum, it extends for days' travel around the city and extends both to the shore of the Akean Ocean and into the Caelus range itself. The forest is mostly safe for travel but provides excellent opportunity for concealment, and sometimes becomes home to bandits or rebels. Pugna Hills Home of the military city of Praesia, these gently rolling hills separate Praesians from the Akean Ocean and are adjacent to the city itself. Training bands of fighting Magi are often seen in these hills, making it generally unsafe to travel far off the road. Arian Tundra/Plains of Ventu Surrounding the north pole of Sirius, the Arian tundra becomes less inhabitable the further north one travels, with unpredictable storm-force winds battering visitors. While the Plains of Ventu, surrounding the south pole, are slightly more hospitable, the intense winds keep most travelers away. Caelus Mountains The Caelus mountain range stretches nearly pole to pole along the designated center of Sirius, hiding one of the fire crystals deep in its peaks. Occasionally magma flows can be found in the equatorial portion of the range, but explosive eruptions are rare. Two passes, one each in the north and the south, offer simple transport across the range; however, the north pass is still a difficult climb for the average traveler. Scelus Swamp Scelus swamp is the name given to the sunken wetlands in the south-eastern portion of Sirius. Though the city of Exulum surrounds the official Magi government prison, many hideouts and encampments are tucked into the swamp and house some of Sirius's most dangerous individuals. Akean Ocean The main source of water in the western hemisphere, the Akean Ocean is thin enough to traverse east-west in a day's travel, but usually takes two if traveling from Discitum to the shore nearest Natia. There are occasionally water elementals found if traveling the ocean, particularly near the center by where the water crystal is located.